


Shower Time

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Destiel Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, But its all pure and innocent, Clothes On, Dean doesnt know what to do with cas anymore, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassed Castiel, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentleness, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, Innocent, M/M, Non-Angel Castiel, Pet Names, Pure, Stubborn Castiel, They shower together, This sounds sexual but it wasn't supposed to be, im not even mas though, nose kisses, shower, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: In which Castiel really, honest to God, doesn't know how to take a proper shower without hurting himself.





	Shower Time

"No, Dean." Cas said sternly. "I do not like it."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before murming, "Cas, you're human now, you can't just snap your fingers and make yourself clean."

Cas squinted at Dean with thoughtful eyes. For a short moment he had considered what Dean said, but then shuddered before shrugging stubbornly, "Nope. No." Castiel attempted to leave the bathroom, but Dean caught his shoulder with a firm hand.

" _Cas_ ," Dean huffed, "You are covered in blood and dirt, and to be quite honest, you _reek_. Trust me and just take a damn shower."

"But remember last time?" Cas quiered. "I don't really know _how_ to take a proper shower."

Dean bit his lip, remembering the not-so long ago event.

~

_Cas stepped out of the bathroom, his cloths dripping with water. An ugly grin plastered on his face as he spoke, "Okay, I am done."_

_Dean looked up from his spot in the chair and sighed before running a rough hand down his face. "Why are your clothes wet, Cas?"_

_Dean's question sparked confusion in Castiel's eyes as he pinched the hem of the trench coat's sleeve between his fingers before honestly wondering, "Are they not supposed to be?"_

_~_

_"Yea, I remember"_ Dean breathed , "But you have to shower. It's what humans do -- which as I find myself reminding you for the hundredth time today -- This time you take your clothes _off_." Dean droned on while motioning to Castiel's clothing.

"Dean I don't like being undressed all the way." Cas complained lightly while allowing a pout to form on his lips.

"Fine, leave your boxers on, then you wont be _fully_ undressed." Dean directed whilst pressing his fingers to his temples.

Cas tilted his head as he muttered, "Okay." Before he started to take off his clothes.

"Oh my _God_ \-- Cas -- " Dean choked out as he covered his eyes, "Just -- Just yell if you need anything." Dean hurried out of the bathroom and as he was about to sit down, he heard Cas yell,

"Dean?"

Dean sighed and went to stand by the door, a hint of annoyance dancing in his voice, "What?"

"Do I turn both of these things or just one?" Cas asked referring to the hot and cold knobs.

"Both," Dean paused, "Oh, and remember to actually _wash_ yourself this time."

Dean sighed once more before laying down on his bed and tucking his arms up and behind his head. He was finally getting comfortable when not even five minutes he heard Cas scream, " _Dean!_ " and some items, presumably the shampoo bottles, drop in the shower.

Dean sat up slowly and yelled back, "What is it, Cas?"

"Dean, why are they _burning?!_ " Castiel yelped from inside the shower, " _My eyes!_ "

Dean got up quickly and went to the door. "Cas try to rinse the soap out of your eyes." He directed through the door.

"Dean _how_ can I do that when I can barely hold my eyes open?! It hurts!" Dean shook his head and opened the door before grabbing a towel. He pulled Cas out of the shower, who was still covered in soap. Cas was rubbing his eyes while whimpering, "Ow" repeatedly. Dean carefully moved Castiel's hands from his eyes and wiped at Castiel's eyes gentle.

"Better?" Dean asked with a slit tilt of his head.

Cas blinked his barely red eyes a couple of times before growling, "Dean, I am angry at you."

Dean's lips turned up slightly as he studied Cas before practically cooing, "C'mon let's get you cleaned up, _properly_." They both stepped into the shower and Dean had Cas stand with his back to the water, that way Dean wouldn't get completely soaked. Dean grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into his hands.

Cas watched Dean with curious eyes before pondering, "Why are there so many different kinds of soap?"

Cas seemed... child-like and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from crooning down at Castiel.

Dean took this time to put the soap in Castiel's hair while mumbling, "'Dunno Cas, now rub the shampoo into your hair like this." Dean gently moved his hands around Castiel's hair and Cas gasped.

Dean stopped and removed his hands with questioning eyes. Cas blushed before asking, "Do that again, please?" Dean smiled and put his hands back into Castiel's dark hair and massaged his scalp. Cas let out a quiet sound of pleasure, but covered his mouth with his hand quickly, apologising profusely about how _he's never felt anything like that before_.

"It's okay Cas. Just lemme finish." Dean grinned and moved his fingers through Castiel's hair gingerly. Castiel relaxed under his touch and he allowed his shoulderd to slouch sleepily.

After Dean was done, he had Cas stand under the water and rinse out his hair. Then they both got out and Dean towel dried Castiel's hair.

Castiel hesitated before murmuring, "Thank you, Dean."

"Anything for my little angel." Dean replied, kissing Cas' nose.

Cas squinted up at Dean and said, "But... Dean I am no longer an angel, I do not understand."

Dean laughed, a crooked grin on his face and a blush tickling his cheeks as he spoke lovingly, "You'll _always_ be an angel to me, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
